The Benders Series : Immortality
by LiGone
Summary: Seseorang telah mencuri keabadian Zeus . Yang tersisa di tempat kejadian , hanyalah segenggam rumput laut . Benarkah pencurinya adalah seseorang yang kita duga ? Read to find out ! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kau tahu tentang _Demigod _? Yup ! Setengah manusia setengah Dewa . Dan kalau kau seorang demigod , hidupmu tak akan pernah tenang . Ke luar satu langkah saja dari rumah , kau tak akan aman . Bahkan di dalam rumahpun belum tentu kau aman . Hidung monster lebih tajam daripada anjing . Mereka bisa menemukan demigod hanya dari baunya .

Satu tempat yang aman di dunia ini :

Camp Half Blood .

Tempat demigod seperti kami dilatih . Namaku Percy Jackson , putra Poseidon . Mungkin kalau kau demigod,kau akan tahu kisah tentangku . Anak laki-laki dalam ramalan yang pilihannya menyelamatkan Olympus dari kekejaman Kronos—yang dengan bantuan Luke(mantan temanku) berhasil dibangkitkan dengan sukses—tapi kalau kau berpikir aku melakukannya sendirian saat itu , kau salah . Aku bersama Annabeth , putri Athena , Grover(satyr) , Nico , putra Hades , dan Thalia , putri Zeus . Bersama , kami mengalahkan sang raja titan untuk paling tidak 100 tahun ke depan . Kupikir dengan selesainya perang , kami bisa sedikit istirahat . Tapi , seperti biasa , pikiranku terlalu dan kedamaian tidak pernah menyatu . Kisahku kali ini dimulai pada musim dingin di mana hal tidak normal terjadi ; badai salju turun di perkemahan . Hei ! Itu termasuk tidak normal .

Camp Half Blood dilindungi sesuatu semacam sihir yang menghalangi monster , mortal(manusia fana) , bahkan cuaca masuk tanpa izin ke area perkemahan . Badai salju dalam perkemahan bukan pertanda baik juga dari para Dewa .

Aku sedang meringkuk di balik selimut pagi ini , saking dinginnya cuaca dan tekanan laut . Begitulah aku mulai menyebutnya . Setiap kali aku memikirkan laut , telingaku berdesir seperti ada yang mencoba bicara padaku . Memperingatkanku .

Suara-suara ini makin lama makin keras dan membuatku hampir mati . Kejadian ini dimulai tiga hari lalu ketika badai mulai turun . Hari ini , dengungan itu benar-benar sudah memenuhi kepala , sekujur tubuhku jadi sulit digerakkan .

" Percy ? "

Suara seseorang berhasil menembus dengungan dalam kepalaku . Tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa . Aku hafal dengan suaranya .

" Annabeth … " , suaraku terdengar serak . " Ada apa ? "

Aku menjulurkan kepala dari selimutku untuk melihat sosoknya lebih jelas . Ia memiliki mata abu-abu badai , rambut pirang yang seperti biasa diikat ekor kuda , kaos jingga perkemahan , jeans , dibalut jaket yang terlihat seperti bulu domba emas yang menggantung di pohon Thalia—

Pohon yang jadi sumber sihir yang melindungi perkemahan .

Annabeth meraba dahiku .

" Hanya mengecek . Kau sudah berbaring selama 12 jam 30 menit 10 detik " ,

selama itukah ?

" Aku nggak apa-apa . "

" Perce , keningmu sedingin es . " , Annabeth mengelus rambutku .

Baiklah,aku tak bisa membohongi anak Athena . Aku menarik nafas , bersiap menceritakan ketika tiba-tiba , kepalaku dihantam rasa sakit hebat . Rasanya seperti ada yang memukul kepalamu dengan pentungan jumbo dari dalam . Aku berteriak—barangkali membuat salju di atap kabinku longsor—

Annabeth mengatakan sesuatu . Tapi , aku tak mendengarnya akibat rasa sakit sialan ini .

_Pergi !_

Seseorang atau sesuatu berbisik di telingaku .

_Selamatkan dirimu !_

_Lari !_

_Lar i!_

_Lar i!_

" Percy ! ''

Suara Annabeth menggema dalam tengkorakku , menyadarkanku dari sakit sesaat tadi .

" Kau sungguh tak apa-apa ? " , Annabeth berlutut di sampingku . Rupanya aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur .

Aku mencoba duduk ketika tiba-tiba , pintu kabin menjeblak terbuka , mengirim selusin angin dingin yang membuatku sedikit menggigil .

Chiron masuk dengan wujud manusianya di atas kursi roda . Wujud aslinya adalah sentaurus dengan tubuh kuda jantan putih dari pinggang ke bawah . Ia adalah guru atau pelatih kami di perkemahan . Hari ini tampaknya beliau sedang tidak dalam keadaan senang . Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan . Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?

" Percy " , katanya dingin . " Kau ditahan . "

A/N : Halo!ketemu lagi dengan author magang , Scylla … . ! Ini ceritaku yang ke dua ! No flames , loh ! Saya :3

Arkh , akhirnya chapter ini selesai digarap ulang . w0


	2. Chapter 2

" Percy , " kata Chiron dingin . " Kau ditahan. "

Apa?

" Apa yang Percy lakukan? " , Annabeth berdiri dengan sikap protektif di depanku.

Chiron tidak menjawab . Ia menoleh ke belakang , ke arah seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar yang memakai baju zirah yunani dan membawa tombak .

" Bawa dia ke Olympus , Tuan.! "

Si prajurit menggeser Annabeth ke samping , dan menyeretku ke pintu di sebelah Chiron .

" Tunggu! " , Annabeth menggandeng tanganku ." Aku ikut . "

Chiron tidak tampak senang dengan pernyataan Annabeth barusan .Tapi , ketika si prajurit menoleh ke arahnya untuk minta persetujuan , Chiron mengangguk dengan alis tebal bertaut .

" Baiklah . " , suara sang prajurit berat dan dalam . " Kita ke Olympus . "

Tiba-tiba , dengan satu ledakan cahaya membutakan , kami sudah ada di Ruang Singgasana Olympus .

Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk menghilangkan efek cahaya tadi .

Setelah pengelihatanku kembali normal , aku bisa melihat Paman Zeus yang tampak tak normal . Maksudku , tak sehat .

Sosoknya berpendar lamah seolah sewaktu-waktu , ia akan memudar . Hei , tunggu … apa yang terjadi ?

" Lord Zeus . " , prajurit di sebelahku memberi hormat . " Aku sudah membawa sang pencuri "

Aku ? Pencuri ? Apa yang aku curi ? Aku mendongak menghadap Sang Raja Langit . Zeus melotot ke arahku , ingin menyambarku dengan petir asalinya . Tapi , tidak bisa dengan tenaganya yang sekarang .

" Kau boleh pergi . " , Zeus berkata ditujukan pada si prajurit , yang menghormat sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruang singgasana itu .

" Percy . " , bisik Annabeth . " Kali ini kau dituduh mencuri apa ? "

Aku menggeleng . Empat tahun lalu , aku dituduh mencuri petir asali . Dan gara-gara itu , aku jadi kerepotan mencari pencuri aslinya , yang ternyata adalah temanku sendiri—yang berkhianat— , Luke . Ia salah satu putra Hermes , ahli pedang no.1 . Ironis sekali , 'kan ? Anak Dewa Pencuri .

" Perseus Jackson " , suaranya menggema dalam ruangan singgasana yang kosong .

" Kembalikan keabadianku . "

Apa yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan ?

" Maaf,Lord Zeus . " , kataku . " Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan . Dan saya tidak mencuri . "

Tubuh Zeus bersinar terang , dan udara jadi berbau ozon . Aku sudah takut dia akan menghujamkan petirnya ke arah kami dan mengenai Annabeth serta Chiron . Tapi , sinar dari tubuhnya padam dan dia terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya .

" Jangan berbohong padaku , Nak ! " , geramnya . " Kau yang mencurinya . Kalau tidak,mana mungkin benda ini tertinggal di sini ? "

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam rumput laut . Dari mana dia dapat benda seperti itu ? Apa hubungannya dengan aku mencuri keabadian ?

" Kalau bukan kau , Sang putra Dewa Laut , yang mencuri , dan meninggalkan jejak rumput laut , siapa lagi ? "

" Lord , saya benar-benar tidak tahu soal ini . "

Zeus membelalakkan matanya . Alisnya bertaut , mulutnya membentuk lengkungan tipis di balik jenggotnya . Tangannya mengepal ganas .

" Kau— , "

" Ayah , tunggu ! ",seseorang memotong titah Zeus yang Agung . Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seorang gadis 15 th melangkah masuk . Rambut hitamnya dipotong pendek , mata biru elektriknya berkilau . Ia mengenakan jaket keperakan , dipadu kaos hijau ang bertuliskan _Mampus Buat Barbie_ , celana jins , dan tak lupa gelang perak kesayangannya yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah perisai bila ditepuk .

Sebuah tiara tak lagi bertengger di rambutnya,tanda ia sudah bukan lagi seorang pemburu . Thalia Grace .

Di belakangnya , seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira 14 tahun terengah-engah sambil menatapku . Ia memakai jaket penerbang dan baju serba hitam . Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan dan lengket oleh keringat , mata gelapnya menjelajah situasi tegang di ruangan ini , kemudian mendongak menatap Sang Raja Langit .

" Nico di Angelo , " kata Zeus setengah mencibir . " dan Thalia , putriku , " Suaranya melembut sedikit ketika menyebutkan nama putrinya .

" Ada apa kalian mengganggu sidang ini ? "

" Sidang illegal , maksud anda , " Nico bersidekap .

Zeus semakin terlihat ingin meledak .Tetapi wujudnya berpendar tipis dan bahu Sang Dewa merosot tanda kelelahan . Chiron membungkuk hormat dan berkata ,

"Mohon dilanjutkan , "

Annabeth , Nico ,dan Thalia menatapnya tidak percaya . Zeus menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ,

" Perseus Jackson , " katanya . " Karena sudah mencuri keabadian seorang Dewa , dank arena kau tidak mengakui perbuatanmu , kau akan dijatuhi hukuman . Kau akan menjalani lima tahun di Tartarus . "

" Tidak ! '',seru Annabeth .

Petir menyambar di angkasa , lubang hitam terbentuk tepat di bawah kaki ku . Aku jatuh . Tapi seseorang menangkap tanganku .

" Nico ! " , seruku.

" Lepaskan tanganku ! "

" Nggak , kami mau menolongmu !"

Meskipun dia bilang begitu , aku tak bisa membiarkannya menderita di Tartarus gara-gara menolongku .

" Oh , nggak , lubangnya tertutup !", Nico masih memegang tanganku .

Segera setelah ia berkata begitu , tubuh kami mulai merosot ke bawah , tepat menuju kegelapan .

A/N : Yup ! Chapter dua ! Adalah sebuah keajaiban aku bisa menyelesaikannya . Chapter satu banyak yang salah ketik ,ya ? Maaf , akan saya perbaiki secepatnya :3 *hiks hiks , jangan bunuh aku….*Ok! See you in the next chapter ! REVIEW ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

" Perseus Jackson , " Zeus bertitah . " Kembalikan keabadianku ! "

Apa yang dimaksudnya ?

Aku menoleh ke arah Percy . Dia tampak sebingung diriku . Tapi , kemudian dengan tenang , dia menjawab ,

" Maaf , Lord Zeus , saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan , dan saya tidak mencuri . "

Aku terkejut dia bisa menjawab setenang itu . Dan kalau ia tenang seperti itu , dia memang benar-benar tak tahu apapun . Aku percaya pada kata-katanya . Tapi , masalahnya adalah meyakinkan Zeus .

Zeus memasang wajah murka—yang benar-benar tak ingin kulihat—dan mulai menyala terang . Udara berbau ozon ,dan Percy memasang posisi siap . Bukan ! Bukan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri . Aku kenal si Otak Ganggang satu ini . Ia akan mengabaikan dirinya dan mencoba melindungi Chiron dan aku .

Aku sibuk memikirkan rencana B agar Percy tak melakukan hal bodoh , dan membunuh dirinya sendiri . Tapi , kemudian , cahaya dari tubuh Zeus memadam dan Yang Mulia terlihat lelah . Wujudnya berpendar lemah sebelum kemudian menstabilkan diri . Hm , rupanya Zeus tidak main-main soal kehilangan keabadian .

" Jangan berbohong padaku , Nak , " kata Sang Raja Langit keras kepala . " Kau yang mencurinya . Kalau tidak , mana mungkin benda ini tertinggal di sini ? "

Zeus mengacungkan tangannya yang menggenggam seikat rumput laut basah . Tapi , rumput laut itu terlihat layu . Jelas sekali kalau benda itu sudah lama tidak direndam air laut . Kalau dilihat dari keadaan rumput laut tersebut , kira-kira benda naas itu sudah berada di luar air selama tiga hari .

Aku menoleh ke arah Chiron . Hanya ingin tahu pendapat Sang Centaur . Tapi ,alih-alih terlihat tenang seperti biasa , ia melotot ketakutan menatap rumput laut dalam genggaman Sang Raja Langit . Aku ingin tahu kenapa .

" Kalau bukan kau , Sang Putra _Dewa Laut _yang mencuri , dan meninggalkan jejak rumput laut , siapa lagi ? "

" Lord , saya benar-benar tak tahu soal ini . "

Zeus kembali memasang wajah murka . Kali ini dua kali lipat lebih parah dari apapun .

" Kau— , "

" Tunggu , Ayah ! ", Thalia masuk dengan bantingan pintu khasnya diikuti Nico . Rambut hitamnya tidak lagi dibingkai tiara putri . Ia berhenti dari perburuan beberapa bulan yang lalu . Tapi , dia masih terlihat sebagai gadis 15 tahun .

Nico menatap Percy sebentar sambil terengah , kemudian menatap Zeus , yang jelas-jelas kaget dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba ini .

" Nico di Angelo , " cibir Sang Dewa . " dan Thalia , putriku . "

Suaranya melembut sedikit ketika menyebut nama Thalia .

" Ada apa kalian mengganggu sidang ini ? "

Sidang ? Tanpa Dewa-Dewi yang lain ? Bukankah ini namanya …

" Sidang illegal , " kata Nico sambil bersidekap . " Maksud Anda , "

Zeus tampak murka untuk yang ketiga kalinya . Dan … untuk kali ini aku bersyukur Sang Dewa dalam kondisi tak bertenaga .

Tiba-tiba , Chiron berkata ,

" Mohon dilanjutkan . " , sambil membungkuk hormat .

Aku , Thalia , dan Nico menatap Chiron tak percaya . Padahal ia tahu kalau sidang ini tidak sah . Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya ? Seperti bukan Chiron saja . Tunggu , jangan-jangan dia memang bukan Chiron . Chiron tidak mungkin menuduh Percy sembarangan tanpa ada bukti .

Zeus tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

" Perseus Jackson . " , katanya . " Karena sudah mencuri keabadian seorang Dewa , karena kau tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu , kau akan dijatuhi hukuman . Kau akan menjalani 5 tahun di Tartarus . "

Aku sontak berteriak ,

" Tidaaaaak ! "

Petir menyambar di udara , dan lubang hitam muncul tepat di bawah kaki Percy . Percy jatuh . Aku sudah takut setengah mati ia akan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku . Tapi , untunglah Nico segera menangkapnya .

Itu masih tidak cukup . Nico mulai merosot ke bawah . Thalia buru-buru menangkapnya , dan aku menangkap kakinya , berusaha untuk paling tidak menahan mereka ke bumi .

" Nico , lepaskan tangan ku ! " , seru Percy samara-samar dari bawah .

" Nggak ! Kami mau menolongmu ! " , Nico balas berteriak . Tubuhnya sudah tertelan hingga sebatas tumit di lubang hitam .

Tiba-tiba , ada yang menarikku . Aku menoleh hanya untuk melihat Chiron , menarikku dan Thalia ke atas , menjauhi lubang hitam .

" Lepaskan kami , Chiron ." , geramku .

" Kau tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka , pahlawan . "

Pahlawan ? Chiron tidak pernah memanggilku begitu . Apa yang salah ?

Dan lagi , cara nya menyebut kata itu tidak seperti biasanya .

Kemudian , Chiron mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan berhasil menarik ku dan Thalia menjauh .

" Nico ! " , teriak Thalia . Ia meronta –ronta dari ngaman Chiron . Tapi , terlambat . Lubang hitam di depan kami sudah menutup .

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku . Percy dan Nico , putra Hades dan putra Poseidon … telah hilang .

A/N : CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ! Yaaay ! * capslock kepencet * argghhhh , saatnya memasukkan ooc di chapter depan !


	4. Chapter 4

" Aaaaaargh ! " , Nico menjerit keras saat tubuhnya merosot turun menuju kegelapan . Aku sendiri ingin menjerit . Tapi aku , suaraku tersendat . Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat , mendengar , atau merasakan apaun kecuali tangan Nico yang mencengkeram pergelanganku erat-erat .

Tiba-tiba , sesuatu menangkap tubuhku , menghentikan kami dari jatuh-ke-sebuah-lubang-gelap-penuh-monster . Sesuatu itu terasa dingin , dan …. Basah . Aku menunduk utuk melihat , atau berusaha melihat , tapi , tidak bisa karena gelapnya suasana .

" Percy …. " , suara Nico terdengar samar dalam kegelapan . " Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Entahlah . " , jawabku putus asa . Aku tak mau melibatkannya dalam bahaya lagi . Tidak lagi . Aku menengok ke bawah lagi . Ada lubang hitam yang nyaris berbentuk lingkaran sempurna kurang lebih 50 meter di bawah kami . Hei , mataku tidak seburuk itu . Walau aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang menyangga kami , aku masih bisa melihat apa yang ada jauh di bawah .

" Perce ! Kita bergerak ! "

Ya , aku merasakannya .

" Nico , siap-siap . "

Bahkan tanpa melihatpun aku tahu dia sedang mengangguk . Apapun yang menopang kami ini mulai bergerak ke tepi , dan aku mendengar suara-suara .

" Kau dapat , Jav ? " , Tanya sebuah suara merdu .

" Ya . " , jawabnya .

Lempeng yang membawa kami sampai ke tepi , dan kami melompat turun . Aku melangkah ke depan Nico .

" Siapa kalian ? " , ujarku tnpa basa-basi .

" Bukan musuh , kok . " , jawab si suara merdu . Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarku , tapi , aku tahu mereka mengenakan jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala .

" Kalau kami musuh , kenapa kami tak membiarkan kalian jatuh saja ? Bukan , _kiddo_ , kami bukan musuh . "

Okay , dari caranya memanggilku , kusimpulkan , mereka memang bukan musuh .

Aku mendengar Nico mendengus di belakangku—menahan tawa .

" Diam , Nic ! " , desisku .

Baiklah , sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang memanggilku _Nak , atau Bocah ._

" Ayo , ikut kami ! " , orang yang satunya lagi melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami . Suaranya terdengar lembut . " Di sini tak aman . "

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Nico . Kami mengangguk , dan melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu .

" _Undine_ . " , mereka berkata bersamaan .

Kami menunggu . Tak lama kemudian , secercah cahaya biru membentuk lingkaran terang muncul di hadapan kami .

" Baiklah . " , kataku gelisah . " Apa itu ? "

Wajah kedua orang itu berbalik ke arahku . Perempuan . Harus kukatakan , mereka lumayan berani turun ke lubang monster hanya berdua .

Mereka tersenyum ramah pada kami dan berkata ,

" Kau akan tahu semuanya jika sudah sampai di sana . "

Sebelum aku atau Nico bisa menjawab , mereka sudah melompat dan menghilang ke dalam lubang biru itu .

" Ayo ! " , aku menarik lengan Nico dan melompat mengikuti gadis-gadis tadi .

ΨΨΨ

Begitu pengelihatanku menjelas , aku bisa melihat sebuah ruang singgasana dengan dinding berwarna hijau laut dan mutiara sebesar bola basket sebagai penerangannya . Di ujung ruangan , terdapat sebuah singgasana yang berupa kursi kapal selam dengan tempat menaruh pancing di sebelah kanannya . Di atasnya , duduklah seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau laut yang dikelilingi kerut-kerut senyum di sekitar matanya . Ayahku , Poseidon .

" Ayah , kami sudah membawanya . "

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis – gadis tadi . Barusan mereka bilang Ayah ?

Air mendesir –desir di telingaku , dan kusadari , kami ada di bawah air . Dengan panic , aku menoleh ke sebelahku , ke tempat Nico . Dia tampak baik-baik saja . Matanya bertemu mataku , dan dia menggeleng . Aku dapat pesannya , _Dia baik-baik saja . _Aku mendesah lega .

" Percy , dan Nico . " , Poseidon menyapa . " Kalian baik – baik saja ? "

Aku dan Nico mengangguk . Untuk kejadian jatuh ke gelapan dengan kecepatan 200 meter / jam , selain klaustrophobia dan terdisorientasi , kami baik-baik saja , terimakasih .

Poseidon meneliti kami dari atas sampai bawah , kemudian mengangguk .

" Nak , aku sudah dengar tentang pencurian itu . "

Tubuhku menegang .

" Ayah , aku— "

" Aku tahu , Nak , " potongnya . " Kau bukan pelakunya . Tiga hari ini , aku tak merasakan kehadiranmu di laut . Zeus salah duga . "

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega . Ayahku memang lebih bijak daripada Zeus .

" Untuk sementara , kau boleh tinggal di rumah peristirahatanku . Di sana aman . Setelah kalian beristirahat , aku akan ke sana untuk membicarakan beberapa hal . "

Aku mengangguk . Sejauh ini , tak ada tempat yang lebih aman di manapun selain di rumahku . Laut . Plus , aku dan Nico sudah capek dengan peristiwa-peristiwa hari ini .

" Xaviera , Javon , " Poseidon tersenyum ke arah gadis –gadis itu .

"Antarkan saudara-saudara kalian ke sana , dan pastikan keamanannya . "

Apa ?

ΨΨΨ

" Siapa sebenarnya kalian ? " , Tanya Nico akhirnya .

Kami sedang di tengah perjalanan ke rumah peristirahatan Ayah di luar kota Atlantis . Laut pada malam hari gelap . Nico sering terantuk punggungku atau menendang kakiku . Pada akhirnya , aku harus menggendong anak itu .

Mereka berdua menoleh . Tudung mereka terbuka . Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas . Gadis di kanan memiliki rambut ikal hitam dan mata aquamarine , gadis di sebelahnya memiliki mata hijau laut yang segaris lebih muda dariku , rambutnya hitam panjang dihiasi bando putih .

" Maaf , kami belum memperkenalkan diri , dik ," ujar si rambut ikal . " Namaku , Javon . Javon Nerissa Celeste ."

" Aku Xaviera Ven Celeste . " , si rambut panjang tersenyum . " Dan ,ya , kami saudari-saudari kalian . "

ΨΨΨ

" Pantas . " , gumam Nico .

" Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ayah bicarakan ? " , tanyaku .

Xaviera tersenyum padaku .

" Besok pasti diberi tahu . "

" Oh , ok . Itu menjelaskan banyak hal . "

Mereka semua tertawa .

" Hei ! Aku sungguh – sungguh ! " , protesku .

Javon susah payah mengatur nafasnya . Xaviera masih setengah cekikikan . Sedangkan Nico masih terbahak keras . Aku berani bertaruh , ikan – ikan akan bangun kalau ia tak berhenti sekarang , dan aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk diwawancarai oleh para ikan .

" Istirahat dulu . " , Xaviera mengusap rambutku .

Aku menatap mereka . Baiklah , aku tak akan memaksa . Jadi , aku hanya mengangguk . Javon dan Xaviera tersenyum .

" Dasar pahlawan . "

ΨΨΨ

Kami sampai di sebuah mansion besar yang terbuat dari batuan laut . Atapnya terbuat dari anyaman rumput laut , dan dindingnya dihiasi kerang .

" Ayo , masuk . " , Javon baru saja membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba seekor … aku tak tahu makhluk apa itu . Yang jelas dari badan ke bawah ia adalah serigala dan sisanya … tubuh ikan . Makhluk itu menubruk Javon dengan kecepatan tinggi , dan hamper melemparnya kea rah Xaviera berdiri .

" Berly ! " ,suara Javon melembut seratus persen .

GUK !

" Ada Nix ? " , Xaviera mengelus kepala makhluk kecil itu .

GUK !

Javon mengangguk .

" Hei ! Kalian lama sekali ! " , seru suara baru . Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki mata biru es melangkah ke luar dan memberi Xaviera dan Javon pelukan beruang . Kemudian , ia menoleh ke arahku dan Nico . Tersenyum bling , bling .

" Dan , kalian adalah pahlawan yang dibicarakan itu , ya ? "

Aku mengangguk .

" Baaiklah , ayo , kami antar ke kamar kalian . "

A/N : Nah , aku sudah mengetik lumayan panjang . Hargailah perjuangan gadis malang ini dengan mereview cerita ini . Please … OwO . Ah , hampir lupa … pada chapter lalu I menulic ooc ,kaaan ? Maafkan daku , daku salah ketik pada waktu itu . Harusnya OC . **OC ! OC !** * gubrakh * Baiklah . Sekian . Buat Nix , maaf anda baru muncul sedikit banget dan itupun kurang lebay . T-T


	5. Chapter 5

Percy ' s POV

"Baiklah , ayo aku antar ke kamar kalian. " , Kata 'Nix' kalau tidak salah tadi Xaviera menyebut namanya. Masih dengan senyum excited-nya; dengan radiasi bling- bling saking putih giginya.

Aku dan Nico mengikuti gadis-gadis itu masuk. Nico tampak gelisah sewaktu menaiki tangga. Harus kukatakan rumah ini cukup besar. Tangganya terlihat seolah mematahkan semangatmu untuk naik. Kalau diijinkan aku ingin berenang saja ke atas. Tiba-tiba Nico merapat padaku.

" Ada apa, Nic? " , tanyaku.

" Kakak-kakakmu , " gumamnya. " Menyebut aku saudara mereka. Kau de

ngar tadi . "

Oh. Well, aku harus memberi tahumu, sejak kematian Bianca, dia jadi sensitive tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Tidak heran dia agak kaget dan was-was.

"Mereka baik, kok. " , aku tidak yakin darimana aku dapat keyakinan seperti itu, tapi firasatku bilang mereka memang berniat membantu. Nico menatapku sebentar, kemudian bahunya yang semula tegang merileks. Kurasa memang masuk akal kalau mereka juga dianggap saudara Nico. Dengan tambahan kata sepupu, tentu saja.

"Naaah! Sudah sampai! " , pekik Nix ceria. Xaviera segera memotongnya(dengan bekapan tangan).

" Kalian tidur di sini berdua dulu, ya… " , kata Javon dengan sorot minta maaf. "Aku belum membereskan tempat tidur di kamar utama setelah perkelahian itu. Vlacas. " , dia menggumam.

"Kami akan menyiapkan makan malam. " , Xaviera meangkah menuruni tangga(kamar ini di lantai 2), menarik Nix di belakangnya. Javon menyerahkan kunci padaku sebelum mengikuti saudarinya turun.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke pintu. Setelah mengutak-atik selama dua menit, pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan kami masuk.

Rahangku melorot melihat ruangan untuk berdua ini. Maksudku, ya, ini cukup untuk dua orang. Aku tidak minta lebih. Tapi, siapapun yang menata ruangan benar-benar punya selera seni yang tinggi. Dindingnya, seperti warna dasar rumah ini, berwarna hijau laut dengan garis-garis meyerupai ombak. Di sudut ruangan ada rak buku lengkap dengan meja kerja dan… apa itu rak penuh fosil? Aku melirik Nico; yang wajahnya berbinar gembira.

Aku tertawa. Putra Hades. Duh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa.

"Apa yang lucu, Tuan Jackson? " , Nico melotot.

"Oh, nggak. Nggak ada. "

Nico masih menatapku curiga ketika kami beranjak ke tempat tidur. Bahkan aku sudah tak peduli soal mandi saking lelahnya.

Dan begitu aku tertidur, mimpi buruk mendatangiku.

ΨΨΨ

Pertama-tama mimpiku hanya berupa … ruang gelap tak berujung. Tapi kemudian saat semuanya mulai jelas, aku tahu persis aku berdiri di mana. Ruang Singgasana Olympus. Hanya saja saat ini, dipenuhi Dewa-Dewi yang berwajah cemberut. Annabeth, Chiron, dan Thalia masih berdiri di sana. Kedua anak perempuan itu menangis.

" Kau menjatuhkan putraku ka Tartarus, Zeus! " , raung Hades. Wajahnya terlihat kurang menyenangkan. Minotaurus-pun akan lari bila melihatnya.

" KAU TAHU BETAPA CEROBOHNYA TINDAKANMU ITU? " , lanjutnya dengan raungan yang membuat ruangan berguncang hebat.

Zeus tak berkata apapun. Wajahnya sekeras batu sekaligus selemah kertas basah. Hades sudah hendak menerjangnya, kalau saja Poseidon tidak menghalanginya.

" Aku setuju dengan Hades. " , katanya, dan Hades tampak terkejut sekaligus berterima kasih. " Kau bahkan tidak merapatkannya dengan kami. " , lanjutnya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dirundingkan dengan kalian. " , kata Zeus dingin.

Ke-tigabelas (termasuk Hades dan Hestia. Mereka sudah masuk dalam Dewan semenjak usai perang.) Olympia tampak terkejut campur marah.

" Bahkan tidak padaku, Ayah? " , Tanya Athena menahan marah. "Di sini ada teman-teman satu perkemahan mereka. KALAU saja aku ada di sini tadi, aku bisa menanyakan keterangan pada putriku, yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Perseus dan, paling tidak melalui kesaksiannya, aku akan tahu apakah Perseus bersalah atau tidak. Apakah Ayah PERNAH berpikir seperti itu tadi? "

Aku tidak pernah mendengar Athena semarah ini sebelumnya. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu berefek ke Sang Raja karena wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tapi kemudian ia tampak marah kembali.

" BUBAR SEMUA! ", raungnya. Lebih keras dari Hades tadi. Semua Dewa segera menghilangkan diri mereka sebelum Zeus meraung lagi.

"Ayo, kita pulang. ", Chiron menggiring kedua gadis yang masih menangis itu ke luar. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh Annabeth. Tentu saja aku tak bisa. Tubuhku tak nyata di sini. Annabeth berjalan menembus tubuh kabutku dan… untuk sedetik, ia menoleh, seolah dia menyadari kalau dia baru saja menabrak sesuatu.

" Ayo, Annabeth. " , suara berat Chiron memanggil dan Annabeth berlari-lari kecil menuju mereka. Sebelum Chiron pergi, ia menoleh ke arahku. Matanya… matanya berkilau hijau dan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kau akan kalah , Jackson. ", katanya sebelum warna matanya berubah coklat lagi dan ia berderap pergi.

Mimpiku menggelap. Tapi, suara Chiron yang tadi membuatku tak tenang. Suara milik seseorang yang… begitu membenci segala mimpiku berganti.

Aku berdiri tepat di atas lava yang mendidih di dalam gunung berapi. Aku tak tahu gunung yang mana, tapi aku tak menyukai rasa panas yang ditimbulkannya.

"Selamat datang Anakku.", kata sebuah suara wanita. Suaarnya terdengar seperti sedang bicara dalam tidur.

Aku berusaha mencari sumber suara di sekelilingku. Tepat saat itu, seorang wanita paruh baya, muncul begitu saja dari dalam tanah. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi kerudung. Wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau bingung sayang?", dan dengan itu, ia melambaikan tangannya, membuat gunung berguncang. Di bawahku, sesuatu tampak mencuat ke luar. Bentuknya seperti tangan yang seolah ingin menggapai kebebasan.

Aku nyaris merasa kasihan kalau saja tangan itu adalah tangan normal. Tapi tidak, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Aku tahu dari aura jahat yang kurasakan di sekitarnya.

"Hebat, kan?", wanita itu tersenyum dan mendongak sedikit, kusadari matanya tertutup. Ia memang sedang tidur. "Kau sudah membunuh saudaramu, putraku. Dan kupastikan, kau, Perseus Jackson, akan dibunuh oleh putraku yang satu ini.", dia menunjuk ke bawah, ke arah tangan itu.

"Kecuali kau bergabung dengan kami."

Mimpiku mulai mengabur. Yang terakhir kali kulihat adalah Senyum kejam wanita itu sebelum seseorang membangunkanku.

ΨΨΨ

" Percy? Percy? " , suara Nico datang dari sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku membuka mata. Terasa lelah dan berat.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? "

"Ya. "

Nico menyereahkan sepotong baju bersih padaku.

" Untuk ganti. Aku akan mandi duluan. " , katanya sambil berjalan kea rah kamar , di bawah laut juga ada kamar mandi dengan shower. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya kami mau mandi. Tepat saat aku berpikir begitu, suara mendengung keras muncul entah dari mana. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari, dan mendapati rumah sudah tidak dipenuhi air.

Kepala Nico muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

" Kau berbuat sesuatu, Perce? "

Aku menggeleng, bingung. Tapi kemudian aku melihat ke luar jendela dan, mendapati lapisan biru kecil menutupi pemandangan di luar. Aku tahu apa itu. Itu adalah pelindung yang meencegah air masuk ke rumah ini. Nico juga melihatnya, dan berkata,

" Whoa… apa itu? "

Aku tidak menjawab, melihat satu kesempatan emas.

" Perce, aku bertanya pada— "

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika aku membanting pintu toilet dan menguncinya. Tertawa keras.

ΨΨΨ

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sudah siap untuk makan. Jangan salahkan kami kalau kami lapar. Satu-satunya masalah adalah kami tidak tahu di mana ruang tepat saat itu Nix (masih dengan senyum bling-bling nya) masuk dengan seruan,

"Makan pagiiiiiiii! "

Kemudian menyeret kami ke luar. Dan saat menuruni tangga, Nix memakai cara yang tidak akan dilakukan orang normal manapun. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dan sesuatu mulai terbentuk di atasnya. Aku tahu pasti apa itu. Es balok.

" Er… kau mau apa? " , tanyaku.

"He? Oh,aku akan meluncur. Apa lagi? "

Dan dengan itu, dia meluncur turun plus deklarasi seperti,

" WHEEEEEEEE! "

" Tunggu! " , seru Nico.

Kami buru-buru mengikuti ke bawah dan, syukurlah perjalanan ke ruang makan tidak dilanjutkan dengan menaiki es balok.

Aku kaget saat melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan. Mejanya panjang dan banyak kursi. Di kursi paling ujung, Poseidon duduk dengan Trisula disandarkan pada kursi. Disebelah kanannya, Xaviera yang sedang menggendong beruang kutub kecil(Xaviera mendongak dan berkata, "Namanya Boo"), Javon, Nix(dia melompat duduk begitu sampai). Di seberang Nix, duduklah seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru. Ia membawa sarung anak panah dan busur yang disampirkan pada ke dua bahunya. Sebelahnya ada lagi seorang cowok dengan rambut coklat berpotongan seperti telinga serigala dan memang membawa serigala. Syal merahnya terjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Kedua orang itu mengangguk pada kami dengan senyum yang lebih tepat disebut nyengir.

" Pagi, " , sapa Xaviera, dan Javon bersamaan. Kami hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Baiklah, " , Poseidon menggosokkan ke dua tangannya. " Ayo makan. "

ΨΨΨ

Saat selesai makan, kurasa kami bisa sedikit santai sekarang. Berdasarkan mimpiku kemarin malam, Poseidon menganggap kami tidak bersalah, jadi tidak mungkin ia akan melaporkan kami. Oh, selama sarapan tadi kami sudah berkenalan dengan dua cowok di samping kami.

Si pirang bernama Vesta, dan Si cowok mirip serigala bernama Nigra. Serigala di bahunya, kau bisa memanggilnya Vest.

Rata-rata semua yang ada di sini adalah demigod. Nix, inkarnasi putri Khione(Dewi salju). Kalau kau bertanya apa maksudnya 'inkarnasi', kau bisa mengatakan kalau Nix adalah sebuah roh yang diciptakan oleh Chaos dan kemudian di 'adopsi' Khione. Sang Dewi membuatkannya tubuh padat. Umurnya kira-kira setua bumi, dan… sifatnya berlainan dengan ibunya. Kau tahu betapa dinginnya Khione, kan? Well, Nix bukan tipe yang pendiam.

Nigra adalah putra Lycaon(Raja dari para serigala, shifter/werewolf pertama).Itu menjelaskan penampilannya saat ini. Kalau Vesta… kau bisa menebaknya dari kegemarannya akan olahraga memanah dan haiku yang mengerikan.

Dan Ayah bukannya tidak memiliki tujuan mengumpulkan kami saat ini.

" Percy, Nico." , katanya. " Kalian akan menjadi Komandan dan Letnan."

Hening.

"Maaf, Ayah, apa aku salah dengar?"

Poseidon menggeleng. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Ada yang salah dengan situasi saat ini.", kata Nigra. "Vest bilang ada bahaya dalam bumi."

"Bahaya seperti apa?", Tanya Nico.

"Earth Lady.", kata Xaviera dan Javon bersamaan. Cara mereka bicara yang selalu bersamaan kadang membuatku sedikit takut. Yah, mengingatkan aku akan Oracle kita di perkemahan.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Earth Lady ini… wanita yang memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah?"

Semua orang menoleh padaku.

"Er…, mimpi."

Semua orang menarik nafas kaget. Poseidon, Xaviera, dan Javon menatapku ngeri.

"Ya", jawab Nix perlahan. "Dan itu tidak bagus, skit (artinya 'sial')! Ceritakan apa saja yang kau lihat, Perce!"

Jadi, aku menceritakan semua yang aku lihat dalam mimpi itu. Termasuk rapat di Olympus dan tangan mengerikan itu.

"He? Apa Annabeth itu pacarmu? Dan, siapa itu Thalia?", potong Nix ketika aku menceritakan bagian itu. Aku dan Nico tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi, kurasa wajah kami menjelaskan semuanya.

Nix tertawa.

"Yaaay! Panen foto!"

Aku nyaris tahu apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Berisik, dasar nenek!", hardik Vesta yang memang high temper. Nix bersungut-sungut dan menggeram sesuatu seperti: Api idiot. Mereka berdua mulai saling mengejek dan berteriak. Perang dunia tiga sudah dimulai. Tapi…

"Wah,wah, mulai lagi.",ujar Javon sambil tersenyum, yang otomatis mengerem perkelahian mereka. "Nix,Vesta, jatah daging kalian dikurangi dan Nix tidak boleh minum Vodka selama tiga hari.", tambah Xaviera ceria. Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar ada demigod minum minuman keras.

"Yaaaaah", seru Nix kecewa, diikuti seruan marah Vesta.

"Maaf soal itu. Kita lanjut.", kata Javon lagi.

Poseidon berdeham.

"Mengenai Earth Lady ini.", katanya. "Kalian harus menyelidiki soal dia. Juga untuk menemukan pencuri keabadian Zeus. Kuperkirakan, Zeus hanya bertahan 5 hari lagi."

Dan, sebelum kami bisa berkata apapun, Poseidon menyentuh dahi kami dan, rasa sakit menggelapkan pengelihatanku.

ΨΨΨ

"Percy?", suara Poseidon membangunkanku.

Aku mencoba membuka mata dan… aku ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ayah… Apa itu… keabadian? Kenapa kau…"

Aku tak bisa bicara, tak ingin bicara lagi. Kupandangi kedua telapak tanganku. Tak ada yang beda. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dan keabadian melingkupi tubuhku. Aku tak menginginkan ini. Bagaimana dengan Annabeth?

Poseidon tampak bersalah. Sepertinya dia baru ingat akan Annabeth. Atau aku yang barusan menggumamkan nama gadis itu?

"Paman",Nico duduk di sebelahku, tampak pucat. "Kami bahkan belum bilang setuju atau tidak."

Poseidon makin tampak bersalah.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kalian tidak memberikan keabadian saja pada ke-dua pacar mereka?", celetuk Nigra. Meskipun caranya mengatakan pacar itu agak menggangguku, tapi aku benar-benar mendukung hal itu.

"Baiklah," Poseidon tampak lega. "Nix, Vesta, pergi diam-diam ke Perkemahan dan berikan keabadian pada mereka."

Poseidon menyerahkan dua buah…benda yang terlihat seperti bola biru bercahaya. Nix memasukkan benda itu ke tas pinggangnya.

"Baiklaaah! Kami berangkat!", seru Nix sambil menyeret Vesta— yang berseru protes— sekaligus menyambar jubah mereka.

"Jadi," Poseidon bersidekap. "Kalian setuju untuk bergabung dengan _The Benders_ ?"

Aku dan Nico bertatapan.

"Baiklah."

A/N : Maaf updatenya telat. Internetnya macet…. T-T *BLETAK* Hope u enjoyed the story. Daaan, karena pada protes sama pengaturan paragraph, jadi, I ganti ke Justify. Aku lupa itu saran siapa…*BLETAK* maaf. Trim's udah review. Tapi, JANGAN PERNAH BERHENTI MEREVIEW!

THANK'S


	6. Chapter 6

Nix's POV

"Cepat terbangnya, Api Bodoh!", seruku di tengah hembusan angin. Kami berdua sedang menuju Camp Half Blood dengan menaiki… tunggangan masing-masing. Hari ini aku beruntung Civetta sedang dalam mood terbang.(Civetta itu burung hantu) Hanya saja, kurasaa nanti ia akan mengomel soal bulu yang berantakan. Burung hantu yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, aku tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar bad mood karena Javon mengurangi jatah vodka-ku. Ditambah lagi, Vesta yang terbang lambat di atas naganya saat ini.

Aku akui, Ignis, naga merah itu benar-benar berguna saat pertempuran. Tapi, dalam hal kecepatan dia agak payah. Menurutku.

"Kita sudah mau sampai", ujarnya pendek. Dengan nada marah dalam suaranya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemandangan di bawah kami menunjukkan kalau kami tepat berada di atas perkemahan. Tanpa keraguan, aku mengarahkan Civetta ke hutan, dan melesat turun, diikuti Vesta dan Ignis.

Semenit kemudian, kami sudah berada di tanah. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan kami menunggu sampai tanda berakhirnya jam malam bergema di seluruh perkemahan.

"Sembunyi di sini, dan jangan ke mana-mana.", ujar Vesta kepada dua tunggangan kami. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengannya.

Kami mengendap-endap ke kabin Athena terlebih dahulu. Well, itu yang paling dekat. Dari petunjuk yang diceritakan Percy, Annabeth adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang madu yang selalu diikat ekor kuda dan mata abu-abu.

Begitu sampai di sana, kami berdua tertegun. SEMUA anak-anak Athena berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu. Bagus! Tampaknya ini akan makan waktu.

"Ayo", aku melambaikan tangan pada Vesta untuk mulai mencari, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan, tanpa suara.

Kami berpencar. Idenya adalah dengan mencari di meja sebelah tempat tidur anak-anak ini. Tiap orang pasti menyimpan barang berharga mereka di laci meja di sebelah tempat tidur, dan begitu kami menemukan barang yang berhubungan dengan Percy, kami tahu pasti itulah Annabeth.

Kami mencari selama berjam-jam dan aku mulai berharap kami mulai dari kabin Zeus terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya, setelah merasa sudah mencari selama seratus tahun, aku menemukan foto. Di dalam laci di sebelah seorang anak.

"Vesta! Aku menemukan gadis itu.", bisikku. Vesta bergerak cepat melintasi ruangan dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku. Kami memandangi foto yang kami genggam dan menoleh ke tempat tidur si gadis. Rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda terjuntai menutupii wajahnya. Jejak air mata kentara sekali terlihat di sekujur pipinya. Dan, yang menambah keyakinan kami, ia bergumam dalam tidur,

"Percy…"

Aku bertatapan dengan Vesta, dan mengangguk. Ini dia Annabeth Chase.

ΨΨΨ

Percy's POV

"Jadi," kata Poseidon. "Bersediakah kalian menjadi Komandan dan Letnan _The Benders?"_

"Baiklah.", jawab kami berdua.

Poseidon mengangguk. Tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Lakukan yang terbaik soal tugas-tugas kalian mulai sekarang. Javon, Xaviera, Nigra… jelaskan segalanya pada mereka dan mulai latihan intensif sampai Nix dan Vesta kembali."

"Baiklah, Lord"

Kami berlima membungkuk hormat dan Poseidon menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Kadang aku berpikir, praktis juga bisa teleportasi. Kau tak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk berjalan.

"Ayo, Komandan, Letnan", ujar Nigra sambil melompat-lompat gembira. "Kita mulai latihan!"

Ia menghantam lukisan di dinding dan lukisan itu jatuh, menyisakan tombol merah menyala yang tentu saja langsung ditekan oleh Sang Shifter. Sebuah tangga menurun ke bawah tanah muncul tepat di hadapanku, hamper membuatku terjatuh ke dalamnya.

"Di bawah sana ada tempat latihan khusus. Ayo!", ajak Javon.

ΨΨΨ

Ok. Jadi, kalau kau tak ingin dikejar monster yang bahkan kau tidak tahu cara mengalahkannya JANGAN PERNAH TURUN KE SINI. Yup!Aku setengah terkejut mereka memelihara Kraken di sini. Mereka menempatkan Sang Kraken di sebuah aquarium besar setinggi 200 kaki dengan tangga yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk naik dan melompat ke dalam. Dan… parahnya, inilah latihan khusus itu, bermain sejam penuh dengan makhluk bergigi besar dan rahang kuat. Oh, menyenangkan.

"Uh…," Nico menatap aquarium dengan ngeri. "Ini latihannya?"

Xaviera menggeleng.

"Ujian pelantikan."

Oh.

"Jadi, aku hanya masuk, dan membunuhnya duluan sebelum makhluk itu membunuhku? Oh, hebat! Menyenangkan."

Javon hampir terlihat ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Xaviera menggigit bibir. Sedangkan, Nigra hanya menatap penuh antusiasme. Seolah-olah dia akan memakan Kraken itu setelah aku membunuhnya. Kalau aku bisa membunuhnya, lho… Aku tak yakin.

"Hati- hati sajalah.", Javon menatapku serius. "Terhadap um…ilusi yang dibuat makhluk itu,dan… giginya. Gigi Kraken bisa melukai hampir apapun. Bahkan orang yang sudah mandi di Styx."

Oh, info yang membantu, terima kasih banyak.

Nico ikut melangkah di sebelahku, bersiap naik tangga yang mengarah ke aquarium.

"Tunggu!", cegat Nigra. "Ujian ini khusus buat Komandan. Letnan di sebelah sini."

Nigra mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan aquarium Kraken. Nico menelan ludah dan pergi, dibimbing Nigra. Dia menatapku seperti, _Semoga beruntung, Perce…_Yah, kita lihat, apa aku cukup beruntung atau… yang terburuk akan terjadi. Well, biasanya yang sering tterjadi adalah hal buruk.

"Baiklah…, doakan aku, Kak"

Dan aku menaiki tangga menuju aquarium Kraken.

" Good luck kiddo.", Xaviera nyaris bergumam.

Aku melanjutkan pendakianku. Tanganku basah oleh keringat, sebagian pikiranku menulis surat wasiat bawah sadar, sebagian lagi memikirkan Nico. Oh, banyak sekali orang yang belum kusebutkan dalam surat wasiat khayalanku, ketika suara monster meraung di kejauhan. Nico sudah memulai ujiannya. Kusipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Aku melihat sosok mirip singa dengan ekor duri dan seorang anak berpakaian hitam yang berjuang hidup dalam sebuah stadion.

"_Terus naik, Perce."_

Suara lembut dan merdu mendengung dalam kepalaku. Bagus! Aku mulai menggapai anak tangga terakhir dan berjuang mengangkat tubuhku ke atas. Sekalinya aku berada di sana, tanpa ragu, aku melompat masuk dalam aquarium.

ΨΨΨ

Kesalahanku saat pertama kali masuk ke air adalah, aku terlalu banyak membuat suara. Si Kraken langsung menoleh kea rah suara ceburan dan menyipitkan matanya yang kecil. Pengelihatan buruk, kurasa, tapi jangan meremehkan kepekaan penciuman dan pendengarannya.

"Baiklah, manis, ayo kita main."

Kraken itu menerjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk ukuran makhluk sebesar membuka mulutnya dan aku menghindar, giginya meleset satu inci dengan pergelangan kakiku. Aku berenang naik ke atas, dan menyelam kembali dengan kecepatan arus. Ku buka tutup Riptide,dan kuacumgkan kea rah makhluk itu. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak terduga. Riptide terpantul dengan bunyi KLAANG! Tanpa melukai tubuhnya sedikitpun. Oh, bagus. Aku bertumpu pada tubuh Kraken dan menyelam untuk mengambil pedangku. Hei! Aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggu Riptide kembali ke saku seperti biasa. Sialnya, makhluk itu mendengar suaraku, atau mencium bauku dan… kembali mengejarku ke dasar kolam. Aku mengendalikan arus di sekitarku, mempercepat renangku, dan menggapai Riptide secepat tanganku mampu, dan menghindari mulut Kraken. Sedangkan, si monster membentur kaca tebal kolam ini. Syukur pada pengelihatan buruknya. Tapi, ini bukan waktunya tertawa. Hal ini membuat si Kraken marah dan mulai menyerang secara membabi buta. Sambil meraung, ia mencakar-cakar dengan kaki-kaki depannya, menendang dengan kaki belakang, dan mengayunkan ekornya. Aku terpaksa harus menghindar ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat, dan mulai membuat otot-ototku lelah.

Aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan kondisi ini. Tepat saat itu, pemandangan Kraken di depanku berubah. Itu Annabeth, tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan berenang pelan ke arahnya. Dan, lima detik kemudian menyadari kesalahanku. Rasa sakit menggerayangi kakiku dan saat aku melihat keadaan nyata, gigi Kraken mengenai kakiku, menghasilkan luka sayat sepanjang 30 senti. Aku telah jatuh dalam perangkap sang monster, Ilusi. Spontan, aku memekik keras. Luka ku terasa membakar, dan darah yang ke luar darinya tidak sedikit. Pengelihatanku mulai mengabur. Di tengah keputus asaanku yang terasa final, samara-samar kulihat si Kraken menyerang. Dengan usaha terakhirku, akhirnya kepalaku— yang katanya berisi ganggang ini— memunculkan ide. Ingat Singa Nemean? Nah, kurasa bagian dalam Kraken tidak kebal, kan? Aku menunggu, jarak antara Kraken masih jauh, 10 m, 9, 8, 5, 4, 2,1…

"Sekarang!"

Aku menerjang ke arahnya, hampir masuk sepenuhnya ke arah kerongkongan- bau- amisnya, dan menebas rahang atas makhluk itu. Kraken mengaum kesakitan. Kepalaku mendenging, dan aku terlempar ke luar mulutnya. Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah tubuh Kraken yang hancur menjadi debu, sebelum seseorang menangkap lenganku, dan membawaku berenang ke permukaan.

Nico's POV

Nigra menuntunku ke tempat yang seperti stadium yang penuh auman monster. Aku menelan gumpalan ketakutan di kerongkonganku sebelum mengikuti Nigra masuk ke tengah lapangan tempur.

"Er…Nigra…"

"MULAI!"

Ia menarik tuas di sebelah sebuah kandang dan seekor Manticore menerjang ke luar. Nigra melompat ke bangku penonton.

"Berjuanglah!", serunya.

"AUUU!", Vest melolong. Aku tak tahu bahasa hewan, tapi, itu pasti artinya: Jangan mati,ok?

Baiklah,aku tak akan pulang ke Dunia Bawah dalam wujud hantu. maanticore yang manis ini tidak sabar ingin makan dan menerjangku. Beruntung aku melompat menjauh darinya tepat waktu untuk memanggil pasukan tengkorak.

"Serang!", aku menghunus pedangku dan mengacungkannya ke arah Manticor. Sang Manticore mengaum dan mengobrak-abrik pasukanku. Saat itu aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Tapi, nasibku tak pernah beruntung. Sang Manticore menembakkan jarum pada ekornya dan… mengenai bahuku.

Oh, sial.

Sang Manticore berbalik, dan mengaum. Bersamaan dengan sesuatu di kejauhan. Aku nyaris takut akan merasakan dengingan di telingaku, pertanda kalau _seseorang_ baru saja mati. Rasa sakit di lenganku menyadarkanku. Sang Manticore mengayun ekornya, dan aku terpental, menabrak dinding.

Cukup sudah! Kesabaranku habis.

Saat itu Si Manticore menyerang. Hmph! Kau tak akan makan demigod malam ini.

Si monster melompat, dan aku merendahkan badan, menyelinap ke bawahnya, sambil menyabetkan pedand ke perutnya. Dengan bunyi PUF! Si singa jadi-jadian terbuyarkan. Aku berdiri, terengah-engah. Darahku menetes-netes ke lantai.

"Yaay! Nico berhasil!", Nigra berjalan ke arahku. Vest melolong-lolong gembira. Aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk protes, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah aquarium. Ada tinta hitam dan titik merah di dalam benda itu. Mataku membelalak.

"Nig," kataku, masih menatap aquarium. "Apa Percy baik-naik saja?"

Wajah Nigra jadi serius, dan Vest berhenti melolong. Kemudian, Boo, dan Berly memasuki stadion. Ke mana pemilik mereka?

Ke-tiga binatang itu saling berkomunikasi. Vest menatap Nigra dan mendengking. Alis Nigra bertaut khawatir.

" Percy terluka, sekarang sedang tidur di ruang kesehatan", katanya dengan nada cemas. " Kau sebaiknya ku gendong ke sana."

Itu cara tercepat. Aku sedang terluka, dan terlalu capek untuk berlari, jadi, digendong sepertinya pilihan yang tepat.

"Ayo!"

ΨΨΨ

Percy's POV

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Perce?", Tanya Javon setelah ia dan Xaviera membantuku ke Ruang Pengobatan.

"Jangan main-main dengan Kraken.", gerutuku. Mereka berpandangan dan tertawa.

"Selamat, Komandan, Anda lulus. Dan, kami nggak akan main dengan Kraken sesuai perintah mu.", jawab Xaviera.

Kami tertawa lagi. Sepertinya kami akan tertawa selamanya kalau saja Javon tidak menghentikan tawanya dan berkata,

"Biar kuobati lukanya."

Ia memutar posisi duduknya senhingga menghadap kakiku yang terluka. Aku meringis saat Javon meletakkan tangannya 5 cm di atas lukaku.

"Tenang, tidak akan sakit.", Xaviera menenangkan.

Aku memberanikan diri memperhatikan Javon dan lukaku. Gadis itu menutup mata, dan sinar biru lembut memancar dari tubuhnya, membentuk kubah kecil yang melingkupi lukaku. Rasanya sejuk, aku memejamkan mata, merasa ngantuk dan lelah.

"Tidurlah pahlawan."

Rasa sakit di kakiku menghilang, dan aku tertidur lelap.

ΨΨΨ

Begitu aku bangun, semua sudah berkumpul di ruangan ini. Nico sedang menyeruput coklat panas. Ia tampak baik-baik saja. Javon duduk di ranjangnya, sambil mengelus Berly di pangkuannya. Xaviera memeluk Boo dan sedang mengelus beruang kutubnya itu. Nigra satu-satunya orang yang sedang mengunyah roti di ruangan ini, berbagi dengan Vest. Luka di kaki-ku menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah tersayat di tempat itu. Javon tersenyum.

"Tidak terasa sakit, kan?" , Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Iya, bagaimana kau melakukan itu pada lukaku juga?", Tanya Nico.

Sebelum siapapun sempat menjawab, Nix dan Vesta mendobrak masuk.

" Kami sudah selesai.", kata ke-duanya. Bernafas terengah-engah.

Kami semua berpandangan.

"Baiklah.", kataku. "Ayo kita berangkat."

A/N : Yaaay! Akhirnya bisa update juga! Maaf menunggu. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, ok?


	7. Author's note

Sori, Cuma author's note... Tapi selama beberapa lama sepertinya cerita ini belum bisa dilanjutkan. Maaf banget... _ Selain karena urusan sekolah... Mood sepertinya juga tidak mendukung. Maaf dan trim's atas perhatiannya...

Scylla


End file.
